Thief
Thief is a Melee DPS class in Eden Eternal. It is available at character creation. website|Official Eden Eternal:Melee DPS __TOC__ Characteristics Traits ; All races : Shadowless Hand Thieves gain a 30% bonus to ATK SPD and EVA stats. : Light Armor Mastery Thieves wear light armor. ; Human : Dagger Expert Dagger P-ATK & M-ATK +10% ; Zumi : Crazy Wheels Move SPD +10% ; Anura : Conceal Corner Malice −30% ; Ursun : Rotating Blade Move SPD −50%, 6s (2%/attack) ; Halfkin : Concentration CRIT rate +30% Stats The following stats are important for Thieves: * Strength, for P-ATK * Agility, for ATK SPD and EVA * Luck, for CRIT rate and ACC * CRIT DMG Thief Skills Thief's skills are rather simple: they are meant to deal damage, and to let Thief survive. All of Thief's damaging attacks are melee, usually applying a powerful affect to the target as well as dealing damage. Thief also can use many survival skills, increasing their Evasion, their Move SPD, and even turning themselves invisible. Thief also has a "sneak attack" move, that can stun the target as well as doing high damage, when invisible. Certificates Certificate Bonuses Certificate bonuses are bonuses that you can gain by equipping a certain number of certificates from your main class branch. To see the certificate bonuses that can be gained, check Melee DPS/Certificate Bonuses Knowledge Tree Types of Gameplay Thief is a Melee DPS character, who focuses on dealing as much damage as possible to targets-without getting hit. The goal is the reason for not getting hit is not high defense, or even evasion, but due to the target being dead before it gets a chance to attack. Thief does not wear very heavy armour, and unlike the other DPS branches who have range on their side, Thief attacks up close and personal. Although Thieves normally have high Evasion, they still have to get the job done as quickly as possible. Thief's skills are very powerful and damaging-, and can do fine either soloing, or in a party. Unlike the other DPS branches however, Thief has a very limited amount of battlefield infuencing skills, such as slowing or immobilizing a target, or multiple targets. However, the posses powerful survival skills, letting them turn invisible, in or out of combat, and buffs to move faster and increase evasion. Thief focuses on dual wielding with 1H weapons, the dagger as their staple weapon. Solo:Offensive Party:Offensive Gear Armor While playing as a Thief, a character will change to his or her light armor set. Weapons Many of Thief's abilities require you to be using a Dagger. Thief naturally have higher damage output with the dagger as well for humans, and us for them. Whatever race you are, using a dagger is a must have for any thief. Thieves generally dual-wield as well. The reasons for this are obvious: gaining extra damage. Although in many picture thief is shown dual wielding daggers, Dual wielding a sword or other one handed weapon in your main hand, and a dagger in your off hand is usually more damaging than dual wielding two daggers ( or two swords-especially if your a human), and you can still access your Thief skills. Trivia *Thief's Hiding abilities, Sneak and Hidden Force, can both be seen through by some monsters (although they have to be near you). However, this is usually only noticeable when using Sneak, as Hidden Force's duration is so short, monsters don't have enough time to get close to you before you use an attack and cancel out of Hidden Force. Thief stats.jpg EE classes Thief.jpg Thiefready.jpg Thiefskill.jpg Thiefwaiting.jpg Thumb 0023 Thief3.jpg thiefhead.png undefined Thief image.png Holy Heart icon.png Taunticon.png MuscleFlexibilityicon.png Gallery Thumb_0023_Thief3.jpg|The Thief thiefwaiting.jpg|Ready for action thiefskill.jpg|Thief in action thiefready.jpg|fighting stance Sneak.png|Sneaking Expert Thief References fr:Voleur Category:Classes Category:Melee DPS Category:Thief Category:Preawakened Classes